


There Are Moments in the Woods

by TheManWithTheHood



Series: 151 Ways to Pleasure a Trainer [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: After care, Afterglow, Extremely Underage, First Time, Human on Pokemon, Human/Pokemon, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pokemon on Human, Restraints, Seriously he's 9, Surprise Sex, Sweat, Teddiursa - Freeform, Tentacle in Butt, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, Vine Up the Butt, Vines, Weedle - Freeform, dub-con, in heat, mild bondage, rattata - Freeform, up the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: Pokedex Entry #001Bulbasaur - The Seed PokemonIt is a fiction that Bulbasaur gains nutrients and energy merely from absorbing the sunlight via the bulb on it's back.  The Pokemon also requires it's sexual appetite to be whetted now and then in order to grow the way it was designed.





	There Are Moments in the Woods

     The youngster was glad for the wide forest for once, if ever he needed a moment of respite, he could amble through to a thicker patch of the woods and do what had to be done, as he was now. 

     His little hand pumped feverishly over his still immature cock, milking his plump and stiff tool for everything that it's got.  He was loathe to admit that some of the Pokémon around town were getting him horny, seeing them in heat was having a strong effect on him currently.  So strong in fact he was on his knees, in the middle of the woods, bracing himself against a tree, and jacking off harder than he'd had since he discovered the sensation.

     He was biting his shirt to muffle any loud noise, as all he had on him was a Rattata and a Weedle, and he doubted those would defend him too well this deep in the Wild Woods.  His breath hitches, his mind having passed from Rattata's onto a battle he'd had the other day versus a heavily in heat Teddiursa. Its pouch sporting the gleaming red tip of its aching cock, its tight furry balls drawn close to its body in preparation of going to town on something.  The youngster lets his mind drift to the idea of cuddling that Teddiursa to him, gently rubbing circles in its fur, pinching in all the sensitive spots, while the other hand drifts down to massage the nuts and bolt of the situation.  He imagines his hand getting coated in the natural lube, which most Pokémon produce, and letting that hand drift to under the Teddiursa, to the tight, probably never used, asshole.  He'd prod the entrance with his now slick fingers, soothing the Teddiursa with his other hand. He'd slip his fingers in as gently as he needed to, borrowing more and more lube as he goes.  Only after he has two fingers buried deep inside the little bear will he shimmy his shorts down, and line himself up to the hot, now dripping, entrance. All it would take is one push in order too-

     "Aghh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" The poor, sweaty, Youngster shouts, his shirt falling from where it had been clenched in his mouth. His orgasm was so fierce, he swore he actually saw stars.  After a few moments of panting in recovery, he realizes his mistake. His shirt had dropped right into the line of fire, and the inside was now sticky. Thankfully the boy wasn't old enough to produce anything mature, but he was just old enough to squirt.  He sighs unhappily and slips the slick shirt off his sweaty back, and lays against the tree sullenly.  He slides his cap front ways and wishes that he had done this back at home. But both of his Pokèfreak parents, and his little preschooler brother were home today. 

     He straightens up, hearing a rustling in the grass. He closes his mouth tight, hoping to avoid drawing attention to his half naked and still sweaty form.  His fear abates a bit when he sees what emerges from the thicket - a charming Bulbasaur blinks its wide eyes at the poor boy, before smiling sweetly and trotting over.  Hesitantly, the Youngster extends his hand and pats the lightly fuzzy head of the grass and poison type Pokémon. He giggles, it reminds him of a peach.  The Bulbasaur sniffs the Youngsters hand, licking it inquisitively, before taking a small step back, its nose twitching, as it hunts down what it suddenly wants so badly.

     "W-what's wrong?" The youngster queries, nervous at the sudden change in the lovable Pokémon’s body language.  Bulbasaur tilts its head to the side and snorts once, as it does, thin vines shoot out of its bulb, and pin the boy back against the tree, quickly tying around his bare middle and keeping him in place.

     "N-no! Wait!" The Youngster protests, afraid he'd somehow provoked the creature. Bulbasaur gives a high pitched bark, and moves closer to the boy, snuffling around in the grass until it finds the cum-stained shirt, and begins to suckle on the fabric.  The Youngster is sweating from anxiety now, the static-y feeling of fear building in his taunt stomach.

     "B-bulbasaur, go... go away!" He says, trying to sound firm, but stuttering and stumbling over himself instead. He strains against the vines around his stomach and arms. "Bulbasaur!" He tries again, to no avail. The, now excited, starter Pokémon shakes itself as it stands up from the ground, where it had been sucking on the remaining cum from the shirt. It trots close to the youngster and nuzzles his knee.  The Youngster squeaks impishly and waves his hands in a desperate attempt to shoo the inquisitive green head away.  Bulbasaur sniffs a little, up and down the restrained boy, before settling on sniffing right where the Youngster wanted him to avoid.

     The crotch.  More specifically, the dick. 

     Bulbasaur coo's excitedly and shoots out its tongue, bathing the boy's short fronts in sappy saliva.

     "I-ahh- Bulbasaur!!" The youngster gives on last desperate pull, but only ends up getting the vines wrapped tighter around himself. "Urrrrgh" he moans, feeling the sticky saliva seep through his sheer shorts. Despite himself he can feel his little dick twitch again. Responding to the ministrations of the Seed Pokémon.  The youngster calms himself, leaning his head back against the rough bark of the tree and steadying his breath. This was almost everything he'd ever dreamed of, but it had happened so quickly he didn't quite know what to do. 

      Thankfully, Bulbasaur did.  The vines around the boy start to move, keeping him restrained, but growing longer, and slipping into the waist band of the slowly hardening Youngster's shorts.  Bulbasaur continues to lick the front of his new friend's pants, feeling the cock twitching, and moving upwards.  The youngster moans as the soft fuzz of the vines slowly move across his more sensitive areas. His thighs and ass cheeks almost being tickled as the grass type explores the human form.  The bulbous head of one of the vines tentatively dips into the boy's crack, eliciting a gasp, as the bud brushes up against the Youngster's virgin hole.  The other vine makes its way to the boy's crotch, and wraps itself around the boy's immature sack, tightening up, and tying them off like a cock ring.  The youngster bites his lip to keep from shouting in pleasure, and the vine works around his small tool and begins to pulsate.

     "Ah-I, Ai, Ai..." the boy tries and fails to communicate as his body is overtaken by pleasure and new sensations.

     Bulbasaur suckles on the still covered tip of the Youngsters immature cock, sending strange vibrations up and down the boy's body. The Pokémon pulls off slowly, licking its lips, and smiles. 

     The youngster feels two things at once. The first is the feeling of the vine prodding his hole leaking, spreading a slick oil up and down the boy's crack and unused hole.  The second, is the vine around his dick. It's head starts prodding at the boy's cock, and the Youngster at first fears that it will enter his small penis via the slit, but then he feels the vine bud split open, and engulf his cock, in a sticky, warm, pulsating tube.  And then both vines start to move. 

     The boy screams, in pleasure, his back arching despite his restraints, as the vine prodding his rear drives up and into him sharply, smashing immediately into a yet undiscovered love button.  He falls slack as the two vines work him from both angles, one milking his cock for the sweet seed that Bulbasaur seems so drawn too, and the other wiggling about inside his ass. A sensation, he has decided he quite enjoys.

     "Ung, ung, ung, ung" the Youngster begins to make small moans and wet noises of pleasure, as just minutes after his last orgasm, he starts to reach his peak once again. "Ahhahaaa!" He almost sobs as the vine in his ass starts thrusting into his button harder. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!" His cries start to echo, loudly through the forest, his hips jerking erratically, his fists clenching and unclenching in sheer pleasure.

     "Bulbasaaaaauuuuuurrrrrrr!" The youngster throws his head back, knocking it against the tree a little harder than he would've liked. Screaming out the name of his new found Pokémon lover, as he pours what little juice he had left in his little 9 year old loins, out into the tip of Bulbasaur's vine.  As the vines retract from around the boy, he falls to his knees, exhausted, he stares unblinkingly at the grass/poison type as it retracts its vines, and shakes itself off, as if it had been in a stupor.  The youngster swears he can almost see the Seed Pokémon blushing.  Bulbasaur trots close and nuzzles in, next to the Youngster's side, absorbing the afterglow, and that's when the Youngster realizes why the Bulbasaur hadn't moved much. There, where the little bud's crotch had been rutting into the ground, was a sizable amount of Pokècum.  The youngster absentmindedly pets the Bulbasaur, deciding then and there to 'train' every day until he was worthy of such a sensual, and cuddle-y lover. 

     "Only a year and I can choose you, huh?" The boy whispers to the now sleeping Pokémon. "Only one more year."

**Author's Note:**

> **If you think doing things with actual factual kids is okay, then fuck off my fics thanks**


End file.
